


Fuck Me Yourself, You Coward

by matan4il



Series: Fuck Me Yourself, You Coward [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chim POV, Crack, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, incorrect buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Based on my Incorrect Buddie post, which you can find originally postedon my Tumblrand also included here with the fic."You, okay? You are my problem.""Fuck you, man," Eddie replies."Fuck me yourself, you coward!" The words are spat out without any thought, in typical Buck style, and a second after, everything freezes. Buck with horror, Chim with incredulous joy and the air itself with shock. If its molecules could gasp in telenovela, they probably would.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fuck Me Yourself, You Coward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029378
Comments: 88
Kudos: 473





	Fuck Me Yourself, You Coward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sibbed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/gifts).



> Gifs made by the incredible [Cami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camisarchive/gifts) and it was a delight to give her the idea, help her with scene selection and watch her do her magic.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [Nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki) and [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for the beta! 
> 
> Dedicated to Deb, for being inspiring, among other things with her love of crack!

  
  
  


All day long, the tension between Buck and Eddie could be cut with a knife and honestly, Chim was living for it. He's obviously not a violent guy, so conflict wasn't something he normally thrived on. But this was drama, it was a whole different thing. When drama went down - which wasn't often enough if you asked him - Chim got to enjoy the adrenaline rush, being the literal embodiment of the eyes emoji from his mobile, while keeping to the background and having to suffer no consequences. Especially when they had to wait for the station's cable TV to be fixed, getting no trouble, only entertainment? That was a sweet deal that anyone would take and Chim couldn't get enough of it. 

Especially now that the two youngest and newest team members of the 118 were about to butt heads. Hmmm, 'butt' was probably the right word for it, those men had obviously fallen in lust with each other. But 'head'? That was something that obviously neither one of the two was using. The perfect set up for mounting tension and saving Chim from a boring shift. 

His cue to walk away was given when the two knuckleheads started confronting each other, all caveman style. Eddie strutted over to the gym bench Buck was sitting on, demanding to know what was the problem. Anyone sensible at this point would have done everything they could to de-escalate the situation, but if either of these guys was sensible, Chim wouldn't be chewing virtual popcorn at the back of the room. Which is exactly why Buck escalates, as they walk towards each other, chests puffed out, one almost grazing the other. 

"You, okay? You are my problem." 

"Fuck you, man," Eddie replies. 

"Fuck me yourself, you coward!" The words are spat out without any thought, in typical Buck style, and a second after, everything freezes. Buck with horror, Chim with incredulous joy and the air itself with shock. If its molecules could gasp in telenovela, they probably would. 

The only one who is weirdly unfazed is Eddie. It becomes apparent in no time that their latest teammate is actually... grinning? He seems... flattered? Chim might be choking on his virtual popcorn right about now and might be in need of a virtual Heimlich maneuver. 

Buck slowly unfreezes and he's trying to smile at Eddie, which is coming across as being somewhere between mortified and self-pleased. "I, um..." he starts, "that didn't..." 

"Jesus, Buck. Buy a guy a meal somewhere between pulling his pigtails and propositioning him?" 

"I wasn't..." they're cut off by an alarm, so instinct paired with training kicks in. Without thinking about how awkward the whole situation has been or how Chim still deserves this sexy melodrama's resolution, they sprint for the fire truck and off they are to the call's location. Everything is normal on the way, except Buck and Eddie, sitting opposite each other, are definitely playing a round of outdoing each other with the manspreading. And when they slide out of their seats a bit, their knees and thighs rubbing against each other slightly, neither one backs down. Great, so from attempting to one up each other, they're moving on to the next fifth grade mentality, playing Chicken. 

The call itself is not that thrilling. They find a guy being a dumbass with an explosive grenade, they send him to the hospital via ambulance. Pretty standard. In the meantime, being sent off from the scene separately from them gives Chim plenty of time to ponder the explosive grenade of Buck and Eddie's unresolved sexual tension. It is clearly going to go off. The blast will definitely cover the radius of at least half of downtown L.A. Chim has to decide whether he's going to buy actual popcorn for the moment that happens and if he does, where will he store it and how will he prepare it in time for the show. 

He's still trying to figure that one out when Bobby, Buck and Eddie return to the station. Chim notices something is off before he's fully aware what, so he starts suspiciously analyzing the two dumbasses. All the tension has been drained from Buck's shoulders and his stance is lighter. Eddie keeps grinning like the cat that ate the canary. 

Chim purses his lips together disappointedly. "You guys fucked already, didn't you?" he accuses. 

Bobby narrows his eyes at that, moving his glare between the two men. "Is that where you both disappeared to when we stopped at that McDonald's?" 

Buck laughs awkwardly and shrugs his shoulders, as if his adorableness could make this easier to deal with. Eddie has the decency to at least cough a bit in between smug grins. 

It doesn't matter, Chim is grieving over his loss and is still nowhere near the stage of acceptance. "This is just unbelievable of you two. You couldn't at least wait for the TV to be fixed?"


End file.
